Garcia Hotspur
Garcia Hotspur (ガルシア "G" ホットスパ) is a character and the main protagonist in the video game Shadows of the DAMNED. Following the suicide and demonic kidnap of his girlfriend Paula by Fleming, Hotspur, with the help of Johnson, a shapeshifting demon, goes to free Paula from her Hellish captors. Hotspur has been described as a "hard-as-nails, leather-clad, motorcycle-riding professional demon hunter."Suda51 Reveals New Game: Shadows of the Damned. B. The Warp Pipe. September 15, 2010. Story Hotspur's background is largely unclear. He has made an occupation out of hunting demons. During his career, Hotspur won a demon named Johnson in a bet. The two became friends, and Johnson uses his shapeshifting abilities to help Hotspur in the field. He found Paula in a dumpster one day, the two have been living together ever since. After a dying demon makes reference to Paula, Hotspur returns home to find his girlfriend hanging from a ceiling fan. Demons burst from her corpse and attack Hotspur, however he overpowers them until their leader, Fleming, arrives. Fleming offers Hotspur a deal to atone for decimating his demon army, in return for Paula's life. Hotspur refuses and chases Fleming into the City of the Damned. Appearance and personality Hotspur is of Mexican descent. He has black hair and dark gray eyes; his left eye has a pair of scars crossing over it, one vertically and one horizontally from his right eye. His many tattoos include snakes on his torso and hands, and a tattoo of a man on his back; the words "I would kill the world before it did you harm" are tattooed across his throat. While he is passionate towards Paula, when confronted by evil forces Hotspur adopts a violent and merciless demeanor. Hotspur's apparel consists of a purple leather jacket, black leather pants, and black studded leather biker boots; he wears eight skull rings (one on each finger) and a studded belt with a buckle that reads "Kill Me". He is also shown to have difficulty reading English whenever encountering novellas in the City of the Damned. Creator Goichi Suda noted in a 2009 interview that the protagonist of the upcoming Shadows of the DAMNED would have "a very cool watch."A Sitdown With Suda 51. Mark Bozon. IGN. September 29, 2009. Quotes * "Let the bloodbath begin!"Shadows of the DAMNED Tokyo Game Show 2010 trailer. * "My name is Garcia Hotspur, hunter of demons. My wrath is your Hell!" * "My name is Garcia "Fucking" Hotspur, hunter of demons and slayer of pendejos like you!" * "Taste my Big Boner!" * "When demons hear the name, 'Garcia Fucking Hotspur,' they run the other way." Cultural references * In the initial trailer for Shadows of the DAMNED, on both arm sleeves of Hotspur's leather jacket read "love will tear us apart," referencing the Joy Division song of the same name. In the final product, Hotspur's sleeves have a different phrase, "dead souls," which is the name of another song by Joy Division. The phrase "love will tear us apart" had also been used previously on a stage's title card in The Silver Case. *Garcia Hotspur's head profile and hairstyle bear some minor resemblance to the late Elvis Presley during Elvis' younger days in the music industry. *The scars on his face appear to be a homage to the Yak. *Garcia's similar to Dante, a monster killer for hire from Devil May Cry because they have a similarity or two in appearance, they both wield guns, they're both monster & demon slayers and they have a demonic force attributed to them, with Garcia having Johnson, his personal armory & Dante is the son of Sparda, a legendary demon warrior. Gallery Garciacloseup.png Garcia.png TATTOO 3.png|Garcia's chest and back tattoos TATTOO 2.png|Garcia's right arm tattoos TATTOO 1.png|Garcia's Left arm tattoos Johnsonpedia * Garcia is voiced by Steven Blum. * The name Garcia previously appeared in another effort by Goichi Suda. In No More Heroes, the Tag Team Taco Twins are described as "a tag-team formed by the Mexican professional wrestlers, the Garcia Twins."The No More Heroes T-Shirt TTTT provides the description, "Official T-shirt of the Taco Twins, a tag-team formed by the Mexican professional wrestlers, the Garcia Twins." References Category:Shadows of the Damned Category:Characters